Blue Exorcist: Parallel World
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: In a Parallel World Yukio Okumura is an innocent and carefree otaku who meets a notorious gang leader named Noriko Paku. The two hit it off as friends and from their meeting a story of friendship, loneliness, and the will to survive blossoms. OOC AU PakuYuki IzuRyu, RinShi


"Yukio!" The sound of a young girl's voice called out. "Big bro! Wake up! Hurry up before mom co -!"

"Too late!" A mature looking woman in very little clothing slammed the door open and ran up to the sleeping boy. "Wake up!" She yelled as she punched the young boy's stomach.

With that the boy flung out of bed and fell to the floor.

"Mama!" The boy said. "Why do you have to be such a meanie!"

The boy was on the verge of tears until his father came into the room.

"Shura dear," the man said, walking up and then kneeling down to Yukio, stroking his hair gently. "What did you do this time?"

Shura glared at her husband in annoyance.

"Do you want to wake him up!?" She yelled.

"Mom!" Yukio's little sister said. "You'll wake up Hiroto!"

"So?" Shura said. "Wake him up!"

As Shura fumed in anger Yukio's father had already given him a gentle hug and kiss on the forehead.

"It's your first day of school," his father said in his most gentle voice. "You should go get dressed it's 8:00."

"Eight already!" Yukio cried. "Mama, did the new uniform come in yet?"

Shura shook her head.

"Oh no..." Yukio said. "I need to find something to wear then!"

Yukio then ran off into the closet to find a cosplay uniform similar to a school uniform.

...

"Ten! Ken! Fun! Sai!" Paku yelled with all her might.

"Ten! Ken! Fun! Sai!" Her many followers had shouted in unison with her.

"All right guys," Paku said in her most serious voice as she turned to everyone. "We raid the Kobe group looking to destroy what we have created! We do it tonight!"

Her men had placed their fists in the air and cheered as she walked to the next room of her large, Japanese styled mansion. Her most trusted right hand man, Takeshi, had handed her her gang leader jacket and her bag for school.

Her school attire was composed of the boy's uniform pant with cuts all over, wooden sandals, a sheathed blade hanging from her hip, bandages covering her chest and her gang leader jacket, crashing cleaned of blood. Once she placed the jacket on to complete the look she took a blade hanging from the wall with pride.

"Thanks Take," she said with a smile.

"You'll need to hurry up, it's eight," Takeshi replied with a earnest look.

"Huh!? Eight!?" Paku cried. "Shit! Hurry up and take me to the limousine then!"

...

"Mama! Papa! Sakura! Hiroto! Bye bye! I'm going to my first day of school!" Yukio said in his Sealand cosplay.

"Good bye Yukio," his step brother Hiroto said with his usual carefree tone.

"Bye big bro!" His step sister Sakura said, waving to him as he disappeared in the distance.

"I hope Yukio doesn't get hurt," his step father Akihito said with worry for his beloved step son.

"He'll be fine," his mother Shura said reassuringly. "He can make friends no matter where he goes. They'll have his back."

"I hope you're right..." Akihito said.

As Yukio skipped along the way to school he played with his cell phone. He had the latest model for he was a spoiled yet good and well behaved child although, being 15 he doesn't act his age at all. He hummed a tune from his favorite anime, Magical Boy Extraordinaire Ryuta as he played a simple Visual Novel about a girl who loves bird on his phone.

His shorts, which only reached half his upper thigh, flew in the wind and his sailor shirt which was only half his upper body swayed gently. His white stockings and shoes made him resemble a young boy as he skipped and played along. His four hair clips, two on either side, had a flower, a bird, a bunny, and a duck on them respectively.

"Magical Boy Ryuta take flight! Soar high in the sky and let the pretty blossoms blow! You can do it! You can beat the bad guys!" Yukio sung. "Lovely Lovely beam shoot! Believe in hopes and dreams and let your love take off! Soar like the wind!"

He continued to sing along the empty sidewalk to the theme as a certain limousine drove close by in his direction.

"How much longer until I get to school?" Paku asked impatiently, tapping her foot upon the door.

"Almost there," her driver Kazuki said.

Yukio, unaware that cars would be coming, found himself skipping on the street without thinking as his singing distracted him for hearing anything else.

The limousine was in close range of Yukio, ready to run him over. Suddenly, Paku kicked the door open and jumped out of the car.

"Mistress!" Takeshi yelled.

Paku ran up to the front of the limousine at lighting speed and pushed the car forward, making a dent on the hood. There behind her stood a bewildered Yukio, standing like a deer in the headlights.

"Ahh... Uh..." Was all Yukio managed to get out.

"Idiot!" Paku yelled. "You could have gotte-"

She stopped mid-sentence to glare at him but for some reason found herself blushing in confusion

"Miss Paku!" Takeshi and Kazuki came out of the car to check on her, somewhat fazed by the fact rant she's alive but of course they weren't supposed to have a doubt in their minds.

"I... I... I'm sorry!" Yukio said as he bowed. "I d-didn't know th-that there wh-where going to be cars here! I d-didn't know I was on the street!"

He rose his head, his bright baby blue irises stared into Paku's dark purple, almost poisonous eyes. Paku found herself redden at the sight.

This girl... She's so innocent... And cute... Paku thought to herself.

"Don't do that again!" Paku yelled. "Idiot! Don't get killed over stupid stuff like that! Where are you headed for anyway!?"

"Um... True Cross High School..." Yukio said quietly. "I-I'm a new student..."

So that's probably why he's never heard of me. People who have could never look at me in the eyes without cowering, I'm the gang leader of the most notorious gang in Japan. Paku thought.

"Oh, so you go to school there huh? I'm actually a student there myself off to school. Want me to give you a ride?" Paku offered.

"I-if I won't be a bother!" Yukio blushed as he said that.

"No, no trouble at all. Would be more troubling ta leave ya here where you can get ran over!" Paku let out a toothy smile, the scars on her upper lip showing from the battle she had the day before.

Yukio's legs wobbled a bit as Paku took his arm and dragged him inside the car.

Cute... Such a cute girl... Surprised they have chicks this innocent these days... Paku thought to herself as she took a seat next to Yukio. She crossed her arms and looked out the window as the limousine drove.

* * *

><p>"H-hello e-everybody I-I'm Yukio O-O-Okumura... Nice to meet you... Please be nice to me!" Yukio cried as he bowed down quickly.<p>

"Yukio is a brand new student so please be kind to him," his new homeroom teacher said.

In the back Paku had her chin on her hand and watched with a smile as Yukio slowly, clumsily took his seat next to her, an ahoge behind him spun in delight.

"So I heard you leik Mudkipz," a girl behind him said in a stoic tone.

Her purple twin tails spun with her ahoge. Her Gothic Lolita dress was what had Yukio's eye, the frills and the beautiful look of the dress. She looked as if she were rich.

Yukio slowly turned to the girl and said, "I-I love all P-Pokemon..."

The girl gave a slow nod, her lazy emotionless eyes scanned him and then down to her pornographic magazine.

"Hi," the girl said emotionless. "I'm Izumo Kamiki, I'm always emotionless because I'm perfect in every way possible. I'm the protagonist of this fanfiction because I am perfect. Ryuji is my waifu but if you want to do him then by all means. I like Yaoi."

Yukio quickly turned back, taking out his notebook from his Love Hime backpack and jotting down everything on the board so far, which isn't much. He was scared of her for some reason, her emotionless voice and her eyes intimidated him the most but so did the metal blades hanging down from her dress.

"Rude," Izumo said. "I am your senpai and you will bow before me. You should be lucky your senpai noticed you. Are you turned on yet?"

Izumo's ahoge spun round and round and she continuously glared at Yukio. Paku noticed this and ripped out a piece of paper, writing a note on it and throwing it to Yukio. Yukio knew it was bad to open up notes in class but seeing as it was from Paku he opened it.

Yukio, if you feel bothered by that pompous bitch then tell me and I'll beat the shit out of her after school. - Paku

Yukio turned to Paku with a smile on his face, shaking his head and handing her back the note.

"Don't worry," he said with a gentle smile. "Please don't hurt her. I'm actually happy someone talked to me in class."

Paku looked at the note and then up to him.

"You know, I think we can be friends for a long while," Paku said with a smirk.

Izumo leaned from her seat and close to Paku's ear and whispered, "He's a boy."

"... WHAT!?" Paku yelled, getting up from her seat and causing the classroom to shake.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed ^^ I was bored and wrote this... I'm sorry...<p>

"Yukio!" The sound of a young girl's voice called out. "Big bro! Wake up! Hurry up before mom co -!"

"Too late!" A mature looking woman in very little clothing slammed the door open and ran up to the sleeping boy. "Wake up!" She yelled as she punched the young boy's stomach.

With that the boy flung out of bed and fell to the floor.

"Mama!" The boy said. "Why do you have to be such a meanie!"

The boy was on the verge of tears until his father came into the room.

"Shura dear," the man said, walking up and then kneeling down to Yukio, stroking his hair gently. "What did you do this time?"

Shura glared at her husband in annoyance.

"Do you want to wake him up!?" She yelled.

"Mom!" Yukio's little sister said. "You'll wake up Hiroto!"

"So?" Shura said. "Wake him up!"

As Shura fumed in anger Yukio's father had already given him a gentle hug and kiss on the forehead.

"It's your first day of school," his father said in his most gentle voice. "You should go get dressed it's 8:00."

"Eight already!" Yukio cried. "Mama, did the new uniform come in yet?"

Shura shook her head.

"Oh no..." Yukio said. "I need to find something to wear then!"

Yukio then ran off into the closet to find a cosplay uniform similar to a school uniform.

...

"Ten! Ken! Fun! Sai!" Paku yelled with all her might.

"Ten! Ken! Fun! Sai!" Her many followers had shouted in unison with her.

"All right guys," Paku said in her most serious voice as she turned to everyone. "We raid the Kobe group looking to destroy what we have created! We do it tonight!"

Her men had placed their fists in the air and cheered as she walked to the next room of her large, Japanese styled mansion. Her most trusted right hand man, Takeshi, had handed her her gang leader jacket and her bag for school.

Her school attire was composed of the boy's uniform pant with cuts all over, wooden sandals, a sheathed blade hanging from her hip, bandages covering her chest and her gang leader jacket, crashing cleaned of blood. Once she placed the jacket on to complete the look she took a blade hanging from the wall with pride.

"Thanks Take," she said with a smile.

"You'll need to hurry up, it's eight," Takeshi replied with a earnest look.

"Huh!? Eight!?" Paku cried. "Shit! Hurry up and take me to the limousine then!"

...

"Mama! Papa! Sakura! Hiroto! Bye bye! I'm going to my first day of school!" Yukio said in his Sealand cosplay.

"Good bye Yukio," his step brother Hiroto said with his usual carefree tone.

"Bye big bro!" His step sister Sakura said, waving to him as he disappeared in the distance.

"I hope Yukio doesn't get hurt," his step father Akihito said with worry for his beloved step son.

"He'll be fine," his mother Shura said reassuringly. "He can make friends no matter where he goes. They'll have his back."

"I hope you're right..." Akihito said.

As Yukio skipped along the way to school he played with his cell phone. He had the latest model for he was a spoiled yet good and well behaved child although, being 15 he doesn't act his age at all. He hummed a tune from his favorite anime, Magical Boy Extraordinaire Ryuta as he played a simple Visual Novel about a girl who loves bird on his phone.

His shorts, which only reached half his upper thigh, flew in the wind and his sailor shirt which was only half his upper body swayed gently. His white stockings and shoes made him resemble a young boy as he skipped and played along. His four hair clips, two on either side, had a flower, a bird, a bunny, and a duck on them respectively.

"Magical Boy Ryuta take flight! Soar high in the sky and let the pretty blossoms blow! You can do it! You can beat the bad guys!" Yukio sung. "Lovely Lovely beam shoot! Believe in hopes and dreams and let your love take off! Soar like the wind!"

He continued to sing along the empty sidewalk to the theme as a certain limousine drove close by in his direction.

"How much longer until I get to school?" Paku asked impatiently, tapping her foot upon the door.

"Almost there," her driver Kazuki said.

Yukio, unaware that cars would be coming, found himself skipping on the street without thinking as his singing distracted him for hearing anything else.

The limousine was in close range of Yukio, ready to run him over. Suddenly, Paku kicked the door open and jumped out of the car.

"Mistress!" Takeshi yelled.

Paku ran up to the front of the limousine at lighting speed and pushed the car forward, making a dent on the hood. There behind her stood a bewildered Yukio, standing like a deer in the headlights.

"Ahh... Uh..." Was all Yukio managed to get out.

"Idiot!" Paku yelled. "You could have gotte-"

She stopped mid-sentence to glare at him but for some reason found herself blushing in confusion

"Miss Paku!" Takeshi and Kazuki came out of the car to check on her, somewhat fazed by the fact rant she's alive but of course they weren't supposed to have a doubt in their minds.

"I... I... I'm sorry!" Yukio said as he bowed. "I d-didn't know th-that there wh-where going to be cars here! I d-didn't know I was on the street!"

He rose his head, his bright baby blue irises stared into Paku's dark purple, almost poisonous eyes. Paku found herself redden at the sight.

This girl... She's so innocent... And cute... Paku thought to herself.

"Don't do that again!" Paku yelled. "Idiot! Don't get killed over stupid stuff like that! Where are you headed for anyway!?"

"Um... True Cross High School..." Yukio said quietly. "I-I'm a new student..."

So that's probably why he's never heard of me. People who have could never look at me in the eyes without cowering, I'm the gang leader of the most notorious gang in Japan. Paku thought.

"Oh, so you go to school there huh? I'm actually a student there myself off to school. Want me to give you a ride?" Paku offered.

"I-if I won't be a bother!" Yukio blushed as he said that.

"No, no trouble at all. Would be more troubling ta leave ya here where you can get ran over!" Paku let out a toothy smile, the scars on her upper lip showing from the battle she had the day before.

Yukio's legs wobbled a bit as Paku took his arm and dragged him inside the car.

Cute... Such a cute girl... Surprised they have chicks this innocent these days... Paku thought to herself as she took a seat next to Yukio. She crossed her arms and looked out the window as the limousine drove.

...

"H-hello e-everybody I-I'm Yukio O-O-Okumura... Nice to meet you... Please be nice to me!" Yukio cried as he bowed down quickly.

"Yukio is a brand new student so please be kind to him," his new homeroom teacher said.

In the back Paku had her chin on her hand and watched with a smile as Yukio slowly, clumsily took his seat next to her, an ahoge behind him spun in delight.

"So I heard you leik Mudkipz," a girl behind him said in a stoic tone.

Her purple twin tails spun with her ahoge. Her Gothic Lolita dress was what had Yukio's eye, the frills and the beautiful look of the dress. She looked as if she were rich.

Yukio slowly turned to the girl and said, "I-I love all P-Pokemon..."

The girl gave a slow nod, her lazy emotionless eyes scanned him and then down to her pornographic magazine.

"Hi," the girl said emotionless. "I'm Izumo Kamiki, I'm always emotionless because I'm perfect in every way possible. I'm the protagonist of this fanfiction because I am perfect. Ryuji is my waifu but if you want to do him then by all means. I like Yaoi."

Yukio quickly turned back, taking out his notebook from his Love Hime backpack and jotting down everything on the board so far, which isn't much. He was scared of her for some reason, her emotionless voice and her eyes intimidated him the most but so did the metal blades hanging down from her dress.

"Rude," Izumo said. "I am your senpai and you will bow before me. You should be lucky your senpai noticed you. Are you turned on yet?"

Izumo's ahoge spun round and round and she continuously glared at Yukio. Paku noticed this and ripped out a piece of paper, writing a note on it and throwing it to Yukio. Yukio knew it was bad to open up notes in class but seeing as it was from Paku he opened it.

Yukio, if you feel bothered by that pompous bitch then tell me and I'll beat the shit out of her after school. - Paku

Yukio turned to Paku with a smile on his face, shaking his head and handing her back the note.

"Don't worry," he said with a gentle smile. "Please don't hurt her. I'm actually happy someone talked to me in class."

Paku looked at the note and then up to him.

"You know, I think we can be friends for a long while," Paku said with a smirk.

Izumo leaned from her seat and close to Paku's ear and whispered, "He's a boy."

"... WHAT!?" Paku yelled, getting up from her seat and causing the classroom to shake.

...

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed ^^ I was bored and wrote this... I'm sorry...


End file.
